Things Change
by Salamon4Ever
Summary: Indigo and Izzy want to be normal kids. But their powers make it impossible. And when their lives are turned upside down how will they survive? I suck at summaries. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Prologe:

Dr Ivor Robotnik (Eggman) sat looking at the screen infront of him. It was scanning yet another area. The green radar kept going round and round but finding no trace of what it was searching for. Dr Eggman sat back in his chair and yawned. It had been another long day with no reward. Decoe and Bocoe walked into the room. " Still no luck Doctor?", Decoe asked.

"No and I have searching everywhere"

"If anyone can find them it's you Sir", Bocoe said.

"You may be right Bocoe, however this confounded machine is no closer to finding them than it was when it started!", he replied angrily, kicking the radar in his fury.

"Maybe not Sir, but it will sooner or later."

"Oh get out, your optimism is annoying me"

"As you wish Dr Eggman, sir". They walked out of the room muttering to each other.

"It's not our fault Dr Eggman can't find them.", Bocoe said.

"But we're the only ones he can take it out on", Decoe replied. They sighed and walked down he hall.

Suddenly the radar began to beep and two green dots appeared on the screen. Eggman leapt out of his chair. "Get in here you useless robots!", he yelled. Decoe and Bocoe did a u-turn and ran back into the Doctor's room.

"Yes Doctor?", they both yelled.

"Get the Egg Mobile ready. I've found them."


	2. Goodbye

**Author's Note- Just to clear somethings up before you read this. Violet is the name of Indigo and Izzy's mother. Indi is Indigo's nickname . And Indigo, Izzy and Violet's last name is Genta.**

Izzy Genta was fast asleep dreaming of ice-cream and jelly and all the things four year old hedgehogs normally dream of. Her peaceful sleep was quickly disturbed by her six year old brother shaking her and telling her to wake up. " Wha, what Indigo?"

"Mom wants us, come on!"

"But it's two in the morning!"

But Indigo had already dragged Izzy out of her bed, down the stairs of their house and into their living room. The first thing she saw was her mother's usually happy face filled with sadness and fear. "What's wrong mom?", she asked.

"Kids, listen to me, a bad man is coming and is going to take you away."

"Why mom?", Indigo asked.

"It's because of your powers."

Izzy and Indigo are not normal hedgehogs. Indigo has the power to read peoples thoughts and Izzy has the power to see people wherever they are in the world.

For the first time Indigo noticed that his dad wasn't there. "Where's dad mom?"

"He's not here. Now listen,Indigo I want you to take you and your sister as far away from here as fast as you can."

"You're coming too mom, and dad?", Izzy asked. She was on the brink of tears.

"No honey. I can't. I have to stay here to stop the man from coming after you."

She pulled Indigo and Izzy into a tight hug. "I love you two so much." She took something out of her pocket and put it round Indigo's neck.

"Dad's cross?", he asked.

"He would of wanted you have it.", She then pulled her locket of her neck and put it round Izzy's. That's what made the tears roll down Violet and Izzy's face.

"Mom...", she started.

"Shh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Again she pulled them into a tight hug. Indigo and Izzy held on to her and never wanted to let go but she pushed them away. "Now Indi hurry and run away as fast as you can."

"Mom, no", Izzy began again but Indigo had already swung her onto his back in a piggy-back and ran out the front door as fast as he could.

"Goodbye my children, be safe.", Violet said. She stood at the front door and looked to the horizon where she could see her husband still fighting Eggman off.

"Indi put me down and take us back!", Izzy yelled at her big brother.

He sighed and said in a soft voice, "No Izzy."

"But we cant leave mom!"

"Izzy don't you get it. If mom has gave me dad's cross and gave you her locket then that means one thing."

"What?"

"She doesn't need them anymore."

Izzy had already known this. The back of her mind had told her that but her big brother saying it made it real. She burst into tears.

"Shh Izzy, mom knew what would happen. But she wanted us to be safe."

He was now on the farthest hill you can see from his house. He put his sister down and held her close and dried her tears. After five minutes locked in her brothers arms and sobbing into his chest she quitened down and stopped. She looked into her brother's face and saw he was being strong for her sake but that he also wanted to cry as well. She wrapped her arms around him aswell. It was hard to tell who was comforting who. They let go of each other after another five minutes and looked over at their house.

"We will be okay, won't we Indi?", she asked.

"I don't know Izzy, I don't know.", he replied.

He sighed and lifted her back onto his back again. " You ready?"

After one last look at her house she sighed a short sad sigh and nodded, "Yeah."

Indigo took off again and headed into the forest leaving his happy life behind and running into a life on the run from a man hunting them for his and his little sister's powers.

**Another Author's Note- So how was that? Leave your thought on this chapter in the reviews section and stick this story on your watch list so you don't miss any. Okay bye! :)**


	3. A New Day, A New Home

**Author's Note- I should probaly mention, Indigo can run as fast as Sonic can though not right now. He can run 70mph at his age right now. Izzy can run almost as fast as Indi though not right runs about 60mph at her age right now.**

Chapter 3- A New Day, A New Home

Izzy woke up in the middle of the night. The silence of the forest scared her. The moon above cast eerie shadows across her face. Her turned onto her side and looked at her brother's back. She was tempted to wake him up and ask for a hug. But she wasn't the selfish type. She shut her eyes and thought back to last night. Her brother had carried and ran with her for about 2 hours. She wasn't stupid, even she could tell that running for that long with her on his back would be difficult even for her dad to manage. " No, must not think about dad.", she thought to herself. Everytime she did tears came to her eyes. She fingered Indigo's quills for a bit then tried to get to sleep. She thought about happy memories of her family altogether and fell asleep soon after.

"Tell me where they are!", a fat,tall man bellowed.

"Never. I'd rather die!", her mother cried. Suddenly a tortured scream rang through the room. Her mother's tortured scream.

Screaming herself Izzy woke up crying. "Hey, hey it's okay.", her brother was trying to soothe her. He held her for ages while she screamed and cried for her mom."It was only a dream.", Indigo said.

"But it wasn't!",Izzy yelled back at him,"It was my power,it was real, that was happening to her right then!"

"Okay,okay, shh", He was used to Izzy having bad dreams but this was different. She had never seen their mother being tortured before. After what seemed like hours Izzy finally stopped crying and settled down. "Do you want to tell me what you saw?" She shook her head. "Then is it okay if I use my power to see what you saw?"

"Ye-yes Indi"

Indi closed his eyes and concentrated on seeing his into his sisters mind. After one minute the images flooded his head, The fat man yelling at his mom, his mom yelling back and then his mother's tortured scream. He gasped and opened his eyes. Tears had started running down his cheeks as well. "You see?", his sister said.

"Yep, I see."

Izzy reached around her brother again and held him close. He smiled at his little sister, trying to comfort him as he did her and he was thankful. He dried his eyes and hugged her back. Then he looked up at the sky. The sun was just rising. "Come on Izzy, let's get a few more hours sleep."

"But what if the nightmares come again?"

"I'll hold you so they won't."

He lay down on the ground again and opened his arm signalling for her to lie down in them. She crawled into his arms and he wrapped them round her. She felt safe in his arms and she knew the nightmares would stay at bay.

Indigo woke up to the sound of his sister singing. It was her favourite lullaby his mom sang to her when she was a baby. He sat up. "Morning Indi!" she called. He looked over to where she was an saw a load of berries next to her. "I got breakfast."

"Her idea of breakfast is far from mine." he said in his head. He grabbed a berry and popped it into his mouth. It was so overly sour he was tempted to spit it out when an overpowering sweetness hit him. " Nice aren't they?", Izzy said.

"Yeah."

After a breakfast of berries and a drink of water from a stream nearby, Indigo and Izzy washed in the stream. "So, what are we going to do Indi?", Izzy asked. He knew what she meant.

"Well, I think we should head to the nearest town and ask if we can stay there or something. They can't exactly turn away a pair of kids now can they?"

"Yeah." She suddenly turned and ran off.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting more berries, we don't know how long it will be until we reach a town."

He couldn't help but smile at that remark. His little sister, acting all big and grown up.

After collecting all the berries they could carry, they were about to set out. "Do you want me to carry you?", Indigo asked.

"Actually, I was wondering could I run with you?"

"Of course. But I''l have to hold your hand. I don't you falling behind."

"Are we there yet?", Izzy moaned.

"No Izzy.",he sighed.

"But we've been running for hours and my legs are tired."

"Look we have to keep going."

"But why?"

He looked at his little sister. He knew she was tired and so was they had to keep going until they found a town or city. He looked ahead and almost fell over with relief. "Look there Izzy" , he pointed.

" What?", she asked and then she saw it. It was the top of a building, and another and another. They had reached a city! They slowed their pace as they reached the streets in the Central District.

"Where are we?", Izzy asked.

"I don't know Izzy. Let's ask for directions."

"Okay!", she ran up to an old man with a beard. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where I am?"

"Go away and leave me alone!", the man snapped

"No need to be rude!", she shouted back.

"That didn't go well." Indigo looked over at the other side of the street ans saw a huge board, with a map on it. "Izzy over here", he said pulling her.

They crossed the road and went to look at the map. Indi after looking at it for a while turned to look at his little sister and smiled. "What?" she asked.

"Izzy, I think I've found our new home."

-**Author's note- Well how was that? Tell me truthfully so I can improve my writing for you, the reader. Post a review so I can improve!**


	4. Getting Settled

**A/N- I've just noticed this but Izzy and Indigo act a lot older than they are. I think it suits them actually, what do you think? **

**Copyright- I only own Izzy, Indi and the story. Nothing else**

**Izzy POV (point of view)**

"Indi, this has got to be your worst idea ever." I said. We were looking at a two floored cottage in the middle of a forest. When I say cottage what I mean is the remains of one. That windows were boarded up, the door was falling off and the roof had holes in it. And this was just the outside!

"Aww come Izzy, just think about it"

Think about it! What's there to think about? It's falling apart and he thinks we can live here! I debated in my mind whether or not my brother had gone crazy.

"Okay so it might need a little work but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle.", he said in a confident tone.

I was annoyed. "Something we can handle. Indi, do I have to remind you what we are?" He was still smiling. "We are 4 year old and 6 year hedgehogs who are running away from a man who..." I trailed off at this bit, I didn't want to say the words. "who took our parents away from us and is still looking for us and you think we can fix this!", I yelled pointing at the cottage. His smile disappeared at my words and a frown came to his face.

"Look Izzy, I know it looks a lot on the outside, but once we get in there it will be better than it looks.", he took my hand and pulled me closer to the house, "Give it a chance, for me", he asked, his face pleading with me. I sighed and let him drag me to the cottage.

"If the roof falls on our heads when we get in there, I'm blaming you" I said and he laughed. We slowly walked into the house.

XXX~Salamon4Ever~XXX

**Author's POV ( this is just where I tell it)**

"See, not as bad as you thought.", Indigo said.

"But bad enough", Izzy replied.

It was true it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it could have been better. They were standing in the living room of the cottage. Inside it was a black couch now faded to grey, a small wooden table, a fireplace in the wall, some shelves and a door leading to another room. The whole living room was caked in dust, dirt and rubbish. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and if Izzy wasn't mistaken there was the remains of a mouse in the corner.

"Okay Indi, I gave it a chance and now I'm saying, I would rather sleep outside than in here!"

"I know it looks a mess right now, but this is the best we've got. Look, it's in the middle of the forest where no one will find us, there's a lake behind it so we have fresh water and it's close enough to town that we can get food everyday."Indigo said.

Izzy thought about it for a few minutes"Do you promise me that we can fix this place and not hurt ourselves?", Izzy asked

"I promise, nothing will happen."Indi assured her. Izzy sighed and hugged her brother.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get cleaning!"

XXX~Salamon4Ever~XXX

Indi and Izzy flopped down on the couch. It was now 7:30pm and they had spent the whole day cleaning the living room alone, and now they were exhausted. Izzy had gone around and picked up all the rubbish and tossed it into one of the bags they had found lying around. She had made Indi pick up the mouse. "There's no way I'm touching that!", she'd screamed at him.

After dealing with the rubbish, Indi and Izzy set about cleaning the furniture. Indi had found a bucket at the back of the house and was constantly running to and from the lake with fresh water while Izzy used a cloth she found to wash the dirt and dust off the furniture and floor. With nothing to dry them with she simply put all the things she could outside and let the sun dry them. Indi and her had to drag the couch and table out between them. Everything else had to dry in it's own time.

They couldn't do anything to the wallpaper, apart from tearing it down and throwing it out leaving bare, white walls in it's place. Izzy collected sticks from outside to start a fire with but with no way to light it, she just left them in the fireplace. Now they sat next to each other, exhausted.

"I am shattered", Indi said.

"Me too", Izzy agreed,"And this is just the living room", she added.

"Tomorrow we'll take on the kitchen", Indi said

"Shouldn't we do a bedroom? Then we'll have a proper place to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right and if we finish it early we'll start on the kitchen."

Izzy suddenly let out a yawn and rested her head on Indi's shoulder. "Tired sis?"

"No, just resting" she let out a yawn again. Indi chuckled. He positioned Izzy on the couch lying down.

"Go to sleep Izzy"

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the floor"

"No Indi, don't do that!", she protested.

"Sh, don't worry. Now go to sleep"

"But.."

"Shh".He began stroking her hair. "Sleep Izzy."

She could feel her eyelids drooping and she was too tired to argue any further. As her eyes closed for the last time she saw her brother smiling at her. She tried to smile back but only managed to turn the corners of her mouth up before she settled into a deep sleep. Indi smiled again and lay down on the floor facing the couch. He shut his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

XXX~Salamon4Ever~XXX

Indigo felt something heavy on his chest. He was about to push it away when it mumbled, Mom, no. He half opened his eyes to see Izzy's head lying on his chest mumbling in her sleep. _"She must have came down here to be with me."_, he thought. He sat up slowly, so as to not wake up Izzy, and picked up and placed her back on the couch. He was about to go back to the floor when Izzy grabbed his arm.

"Please Indi, stay with me. I don't want any more nightmares."

Her voice and eyes were full of fear. He wouldn't leave her like this. He lay on the couch next to her, almost falling off but he didn't care, and positioned himself like he did last night holding on to her as she fell asleep again. He hoped she would have a peaceful sleep. "Sleep tight Izzy."


End file.
